This invention relates generally to commutator motor brush mounting assemblies, and more particularly, to a brush mounting arrangement which is secured in an axial opening of the motor housing, the brush mounting arrangement being formed of a plurality of plastic mounting plates, one such mounting plate having an integrally formed connector housing.
One known commutator motor of the type wherein brushes are arranged in an assembly which is secured in an axial opening of the motor housing is described in German Reference DE-AS No. 28 13 956. The commutator motor described therein is provided with hammer-shaped brush holders which depend from mounting bars, and are axially secured by only a one-sided contact against a front plate, and by a force created by springs which are attached at a free end of the hammer-shaped brush holders.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved commutator motor by providing a brush mounting arrangement wherein hammer-shaped brush holders are affixed at mounting bars so as to prevent axial and radial displacement, thereby avoiding jamming of the brushes within the motor housing.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved brush mounting arrangement for a commutator motor wherein the brush mounting assembly is easily and simply removed and installed.